Masks of the Robin
by ak74224
Summary: With the team angry at Robin after the training simulation, Batman pushing his training to new lengths, Robin and his alter ego Richard now having to deal with a new bully who seems to have it out for Richard; Richard finds himself close to breaking point but the arrival of a new girl and superhero in Gotham Richard finds himself clinging to the new mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

Masks of the Robin

Robin walked down the poorly lit street with silent tears streaming down his face. He couldn't help but just slip back to the moment when his teammates had cornered him after the training simulation.

 **Flashback**

 _He had run straight down to the training room to stop anyone from seeing the tears streaming down his face. As soon as he had reached the training room he had collapsed crying on the floor in a heap. He has sat curled up in a ball with his arms around himself with just one thought running through his brain 'what have I done'._

 _After a few minutes it was made clear that no one was coming after him and he couldn't cry anymore. Checking one last time that there were no more traces of tears on his face he has carefully schooled his face into to blank mask and had walked into the living room. There he had been confronted by his teammates. As head opened his mouth to apologise for what had happened during the simulation he was quietened by his teammates_

" _You bloody idiot, how could you knowingly send us all on suicide missions. And I know that it was just a training simulation but how can we trust you on the field when Aqualad stead down from leader" yelled Wally furiously shaking his head._

" _I had thought you had been ready to take charge and lead the team but obviously I was wrong" Aqualad had said disappointedly standing there with his arms across his chest looking at me with an angry look in his eye but not once raising his voice. That is some ways had been worse than the abuse being shouted at me._

" _We shouldn't have trusted you with owe lives and the lives of millions of others anyways. I mean how we can trust someone who doesn't trust us with his own secret identity" hissed Artemis glaring at me._

" _For someone who doesn't want to become Batman so desperately you sure are awfully like him" Conner had said crossing his arms. He more angry that I had sent Miss Martian to her death than his own._

 _I opened my mouth to respond but no words had come out. I had expected that they would be angry at me for the simulation but I would have never guested that they would invade my privacy like that. They were supposed to be my teammates not my enemies. Couldn't they see that they had defended all of earth despite that fact that we had died. They also seemed to forget the fact that I too had died not long after they were all dead._

 _With these thoughts running through my head I simply took a step back and turned around and entered the zeta beam sending him to Gotham._

 **Flashback end**

Their words kept repeating in his head; 'I wouldn't become him … I just won't' he thought furiously. Soon he had reached the Wayne manor and made his way up to his room falling asleep hoping that he would just wake up realizing that the day had just been a terrible dream and that his team didn't hate him.

Sadly fate seemed to be against him that day because he woke up with barely an hour of sleep as he was plagued with nightmares all night seeing each off his teammates dying before reliving the night his parents had died. He rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror with his refection gazing back at him. His skin was deathly pale with dark shadows under his eyes looking like bruises.

He quickly washed his faced before putting on his Gotham Academy uniform on walked down the long winding stairs trying to regain his usual bounce in his steps. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Alfred cooking wearing a frilly apron. Smiling at the sight he slid into one of the dining tables chairs.

"Good morning Master Richard, I trust you are ready for school today" said Alfred.

"Of course whenever have I been not ready for school" replied Richard (aka Robin) slowly regaining his cheeking attitude shoving the pancakes into his mouth.

"Good to see you are feeling better" Alfred stated with a small simile, "now why don't you go and retrieve you bag and met me by the car".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note – I would just like to say thank you for the reviews it has realy given me a perspective of what different types of people like and I hope you all enjoy this story**

 **Abby – Thanks for you awesome review it has really helped me direct this story. First of Artemis wasn't the first to die instead it was Aqualad and with no one left to lead the team Robin took up the burden of being leader. Wally was the next to die and on the eve of his death Artemis discovered her hidden feelings for Wally. I plan to leave the oc character as just a friend who Robin starts to develop feelings for but overall they don't get together. I have changed the stories genre to friendship/hurt/comfort. I call Robin 'Richard' when he's in his civilian form because to me when you call someone dick it's normally an insult.**

 **Just to be clear this story is what I think would have happened to Robin is the team actual blamed Robin for their deaths during the Failsafe mission. It is my interpretation with what would have happened. I am sorry if Robin seems a bit ooc but I picture him as a 13 to 14 year old boy whose friends are angry at him for doing what he preserved as right.**

 **If you don't like my story then please don't read it.**

 **I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 2

As soon as Richard got to school he quickly said goodbye to Alfred before running up to where Barbara was standing.

"Hey Bab's," greeted Richard "what's up."

"What's up, what's up is all you can say" Barbara glared angrily, "what's up is the fact that you didn't reply to any of my calls or texts and you completely blew me off! You didn't even bother to call ahead to cancel our horror movie marathon night, that was the third night this month."

Remembering that he had promised not to be late to their annual movie before the training simulation. The simulation had taken up so much of this thought that he completely had forgotten completely about his plans with Barbara. With a silent groan he opened his mouth to respond but was quickly shut up by Barbara's angry glare.

"Don't tell me you were busy or had other things to do because it's not going to work with me again" Barbara said, "if your too busy to keep your promises than don't bother making them" and with that she stomped of to her homeroom class leaving Richard stare gloomily after her.

'God Bab's if you only knew' thought Richard before he ran after her repeatedly apologizing but Barbara continued to ignore him. The rest of the day was spent with Richard grovelling for Barbara's forgiveness and him silently begging that Batman would have allowed him to tell someone about his secret identity.

Soon school ended and Richard was left waiting for Bruce to pick him up but was late again. He turned his cell phone on and was just about to call Bruce when the new kid strutted up to him. The guy's name was Jack Milles whom seem to have it out for him because he accidentally insulted his IQ at the beginning of term when he was bullying some random Freshmen.

"Hey loser, are you waiting for Wayne to come and pick you up, because I think he left you here realizing what a huge mistake he made taking you in" Jack said laughing with his lackeys.

"Well that's more than I can say for you, I mean doesn't your daddy pay people to become your so – called friends and get you good grades" Richard drawled in a teasing voice with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Why you little bastard," he said angrily grinding his teeth before his hand shot out, curled in a fist before he punched him right in the jaw.

'God that hurt' he thought stumbling back a few steps and clutching his jaw. They had had a few confrontations like this in the past but never once had jack laid a finger on him.

Jack's fist shot at him again this time hitting him in the gut sending him to the ground. Richard wanted to fight back but knew it could jeopardize his identity as Robin, I mean he was supposed to be a snobby rich kid with no fighting experience so he looked on as another fist came his way hitting him in the gut again. Jack was about to punch him again before one of Jack's lackeys pulled his arm back whispering something in his ear.

"You know what, he's right me worth my time, just watch your back Grayson" spat Jack before turning on his heels and walking away. Wincing in pain Richard slowly got to his and brushing off the dirt on his shirt. He turned looking for his cell phone finding a text message from Bruce.

'Sorry I'm running late, couldn't get Alfred to pick you up you going have to walk back to the manor' it read. Richard couldn't help but let a sigh escape from his mouth when he read the message but this wasn't the first time this had happened.

'Bruce is a superhero vigilante and the CEO of a huge company, I can't expect him to be there for me all the time, he has more important things to worry about' thought Richard sadly before he picked up his bag and headed back to the manor, not knowing that a young girl had watched the scene with sad eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note - I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews please keep them coming I really enjoy listening to your thoughts about the story and things that I can improve on. Really want to know what you guy's think about the story so far.**

 **I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 3

Robin opened the manors door wide open and muttered "welcome home" to himself. The manor inside was empty leaving, it to look cold and intimidating. Once upon a time it was filled with the warmth and the assurance that Batman would never let any harm come to him and the giggling laughter of 8yr old Robin being chased by Batman. Now the only thing he could hear was his echoing footsteps against the cold marble tiles.

Robin made way to the kitchen hoping to grab something to eat. Just as he was about to open the fridges door he saw a post- it pad with his name written on it printed in Batman's neat hand writing. Sorry have a league mission won't be able to make it to you gymnastics performance it read. No sorry I'm missing out on you gymnastics performance, no I'll make it up to you, nothing. Sighing angrily, knowing that he should have expected this, Robin picked up the note and grabbed a ham n' cheese sandwich before walking to the lounge and through the note into the fire. Staring at the note burning away with gloomy eyes Robin began to slowly eat his sandwich.

Once he was finished began to slowly climb up the stairs without he's normal cheerful smile. Hoping that doing some of his homework would put his mind of recent events he started to do his homework pushing away all thought of the team and Batman. Finishing his homework in a record time he was just to on the TV before his comm link made a noise. Answering it he could hear Aqualad's voice come through the link; "Robin you need to report to the watch tower we have a situation on our hands" Aqualad said in a professional voice.

Startled by Aqualad's voice Robin quickly jumped to get dressed in his outfit walked to the nearest zeta beam. Silently praying that the team had forgiven him Robin entered the zeta beam and soon was transported to the mountain. Once there he was surprised to see Zatanna there with the team surrounding her looking tense.

"Hello Robin" Aqualad said in a distance voice "I'm glad to see you received our message".

"What's the problem, you said that you had a situation on your hands" Robin said with a carefully masked face. Trying to be discreet Robin shot a look at the clock worrying that he would be late to his gymnastics performance.

"Well" Aqualad began but was quickly cut off by Wally's livid growl.

"What are you too good for us now? First you sacrifice us for the sake of you stupid mission, now you've decided that you're too good to talk to us" Wally said furiously.

"No it's just that I…" Robin said before he was cut off by Aqualad's glare.

"This is not the time to be fighting amongst our selves. While the team is still angry at you Robin for your actions during the training simulation we are all expected to act civil with each other when we are doing missions. Now when was the last time that you saw Batman Robin?" Aqualad said strongly with his silver eyes gleaming intelligently in the light.

"Yesterday, why" Robin said in a neutral tone though inside his stomach was churning with grief with the Knowledge that the team hadn't forgiven him.

"We have receive reports that all the adults all over the world have vanished the League included" Aqualad said.

With this news Robin's eye's widened a fraction before narrowing "so what do you want me to do to help" if he couldn't get his true friends to forgive him than fine, it didn't matter if they did or didn't. True friends would have recognized that he did what he had too and if they hadn't they had never been his true friends in the first place, instead he should do whatever it take to save the world and not let his personal problem come between saving the world or destroying it.

In the end the mission turned out to be a success, though not without certain sacrifices. Klarion, as it turns out had managed to create another dimension where he had transported all the adults to all over the world too. Zatanna to save the world had put on the helmet of Dr Fate but to save Zatanna from being sealed away by him her father offered himself up as a sacrifice.

During the whole mission Robin could feel Wally's eye's glaring at him as if he was wishing he was 10 feet under. He could feel Artemis's anger rolling of her in buckets with a large potion directed at him and Miss Martian's whenever his back was turned. Aqualad's reaction during the mission hurt the most; he hadn't said a bad word against him since the night in the mountain instead he was just cold and distant.

When they had gotten back to the mountain Batman had congratulated the team on a job well before dismissing them. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary with the team Robin swiftly made his way to the zeta beam transporting him back to Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note – Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming.**

Chapter 4

The following week after the mission with the team Richards Gymnastics tournament had been rescheduled. Richard had been doing gymnastics since he was born. It was one of the few things that Richard enjoyed doing anymore. It was also one of the few things left in the world reminding him of his parents. Momentarily having a flashback to the night they had died, Richard shook his head and peeked through the curtain.

The hall was completely packed with the family and friends of the contestants filling the seats. The equipment had been set up and the announcer's voice could be heard echoing throughout the hall. He scanned the crowed for Bruce's familiar face but couldn't find it anywhere. Sighing Richard leaned against the wall.

'He has to be here, he promised. Bruce couldn't have forgotten' Richard thought urgently. Beads of sweet appeared on his brow as he began to stress over the fact that he couldn't see Bruce anywhere.

"All contestants can you please make your way backstage" the announcer's voice shook Richard out of his silent break down. Silently hoping that Bruce would turn up, Richard made his way to where the other contestants were lining up. He was handed number and stuck it to the back to his blue and white gymnastics uniform.

Richard completed his routine to perfection. He landed all of his flips perfectly and had managed to complete his high bar performance flawlessly. Coming first in the competition, Richard couldn't help but be proud of his performance. He stood up on winner's podium and received his medal with a gigantic smile painted on his face. He shook the judge's hands, smiling charmingly once again before he stepped into the change room.

Richard got changed into a white t-shirt and some loose black pants before he put on his Nike sneakers. Carrying his gym bag outside, he stood in the cold night air just realizing that Bruce hadn't come. The light that could be seen dancing in Richard dazzling blue eyes only a minuet ago diminished suddenly. Tears welled up in his eyes; Richard had thought that at least Bruce could make it to his performances just for once. Hoping that no one had seen the tears, he wiped away the tears before a musical voice cut through the silent night air. "Hey you're Richard Grayson, right, the guy that just won the tournament, right."

Richard turned around realizing the voice had come from behind him. There, stood a girl that looked about his age with scarlet hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a plain blue gymnastics leotard with white stockings and with a black jacket unzipped.

Faintly realizing that this was the girl who had come in second place in the competition, I offered my hand, "Yea my names Richard but my friends call me Dick, sorry but I didn't get your name…"

She shook his hand blushing, "Sorry about that, it's just your performance earlier today was amazing. My name's Clarissa Burner," Clarissa answered sheepishly.

"I could say the same about yours," Richard said embarrassed by the praise. "Not meaning to be rude or anything but are you new to Gotham, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yea, my family just moved here from Star City, my dad's job got transferred here so my family relocated. I'm meant to starting Gotham Academy in tomorrow, do you go there it would be nice to see a familiar face" Clarissa said hopefully, rubbing her hands in the cold night air.

"Yea I do," I responded.

'It would be nice to have at least one friend and not completely be a loner at school' Richard thought.

A car pulled up to the side of the road, "I'm sorry I have to go, my rides here, I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said with a smile. Clarissa waved at Richard before she got in the car and drove off down the street.

'Maybe school won't be too horrible tomorrow," Richard thought as he starred after the car. With a new bounce in his step, Richard started to make his way back to the manor feeling genuinely happy for the first time in what seemed forever.

 **Authors Note – Should I pair Clarissa and Richard together. I'm putting it for a vote so please give me your thoughts on the matter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note – Thanks for the review please keep them coming I really want to know what you guy's think of my story so far. If you want you can post some ideas for what direction you want the story to take.**

 **Sparkle9510 – Clarissa will become part of the superhero business and will probably be introduced as a superhero in the next chapter.**

Ashes34 **– I really hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and think that my writing style is unique in a good way. Please give me some feedback on what I can improve on.**

 **Clarissa and Richard/Robin vote –**

 **Yes – 3 No – 6  
**

Chapter 5

The next morning came quickly and for the first time in weeks Richard had a good night sleep. Feeling strangely energetic and happy, Richard bounced down the stairs with his signature Robin crackle.

"Hey Alfred, what's up?" Richard said smiling.

"Well Master Richard, you seem very happy this morning" Alfred said with a small smile, flipping the pancakes and placed them on Richard's plate.

"What can I say, the suns shining, the sky is blue and I just feel as though today will be amazing" Richard exclaimed shoving his pancakes into his mouth.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better today. I notice this morning that there was a new trophy on your shelf. I trust that the gymnastics tournament went well" Alfred said with an amused tone, watching Richard eat.

'It's good to see him in high spirits again,' Alfred thought.

Richard hesitated to tell Alfred about Clarissa, 'She'll be just my secret… at least until I'm ready to tell anyone about her and if she still wants to be my friend after she hears all the rumors about me at school.'

"Yea, the gymnastics performance went well I came in first place" Richard said after deliberating about telling Alfred about Clarissa.

Alfred sensed that something else happened but knew not to push Richard and he would come out and tell him at his own time. "Well that's good to hear. Why don't you finish eating your breakfast and meet my by the car."

Richard finished eating his pancakes in a record amount of time and ran to the garage. He jumped into the backseat and put his seat-belt on. Within 10 minutes they arrived at Gotham Academy and Richard quickly said goodbye to Alfred before running up to Clarissa who looked as though she was completely lost.

"Thank god's you're here! It's nice to see a familiar face," Clarissa exclaimed. She was wearing the typical school uniform; a pleated navy blue skirt and a white button up shirt. She looked extremely frazzled and looked as she had absolutely no idea where to go.

"Well I said I'd be here, didn't I" Richard replied rhetorically. Clarissa chuckled and some of the tension in her shoulders eased up. "So have you been to the Admission Office."

"I right now have no idea where anything is. My dad literally dropped me of at the front gate and drove off" Clarissa said embarrassed looking down at her hands.

"Hey there's no need to be embarrassed, I had the same problem on my first day here," Richard said slowly steering her towards the Admission Office. "Here's the Office, you can get you timetable here and you only need to ask this beautifully lady Jenny here if you have any problems" he blandly flirted with the lady behind the desk winking at her.

"Thanks, so what do you have first?" she asked as she looked at her timetable.

"Advanced Maths" he answered.

"Same!" she said looking up at him.

Throughout the day they had a total of 3 classes together and always partnered up together. It had been officially the best day of Richards's life since the training simulation. Soon the day come to a close and Richard had thought it had been too goo and to last and when school ended it turned out he was right.

School had ended 30 minutes ago and Bruce had forgotten to pick him up like every other day and today the only difference was that Clarissa had offered to wait with him. They talked continuously about things like video games and movies laughing together and having fun. Everything had been going just fine until Jack and his crew showed up.

"What are you doing here, you little freak," Jack spat at him. "Shouldn't you be buried 6 feet in the ground with your parents I mean you'd be doing everyone a huge favor."

Richard looked down at the ground with tears filling his eyes. Not wanting Jack see him as a weakling he wiped his eye's in a flash. "And why should I listen to anything you have to stay to me."

"Maybe because I'm a somebody and you're a nobody. I mean you're just some weirdo charity case that Wayne took pity on." Jack said raising his voice. He raised his fist and moved to punch him. Richard prepared for the pain to come and it never did.

"Don't you dare punch him you bastard!" Clarissa yelled in anger. She caught his fist and punched him in the jaw. Jack fell to the ground and clutched his jaw in pain. He looked up in fear and saw that her hair looked like it was on fire. Jack scrambled away in fear and took is crew with him.

Richard looked at Clarissa with amazement.

"Are you okay" she asked looking at Richard with concern clear in her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine… thanks for doing that, not many people have the guts to stand up to him like that" Richard said dazed. No one and he meant on one had the balls to stand up to Jack. Not the teachers or any of the students in his year or above. He had been beaten up by Jack more times than he could count or care to admit and no one had done anything.

Clarissa just smiled at him and told him that if they bothered him again he should just give her a call. Together they walked back to Wayne Manor laughing and Richard prayed that life could continue on like this. He needed a break from reality just for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note – Thanks again for the reviews please keep them coming if you guys have any advice on how I can improve be sure to let me know. Judging by the reviews I have received so far the Clarissa and Richard won't be paired together. If you want Barbara to come back into the story line please tell me. If you are Harry Potter fans please check out my other story on my profile. It called 'To Begin Again'.**

 **I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Clarissa had scared of Jack and his gang and Richard couldn't be any happier. Word had spread throughout the student body about how Clarissa had punched Jack and no one had bothered Richard since.

Richard couldn't help but feel drawn to Clarissa. He was able to laugh and joke around freely with her not worrying about what others thought of him. It was the first time in years he was able to have fun with someone and not have to worry about them either backstabbing him or being after his money. Richard himself had warned Clarissa about the rumours that surrounded him and she didn't care at all about them. He had told her she would most likely be labelled as an outcast for hanging out him but she didn't care one bit. Her exact words were "I don't give two shits about what they think of me. They can go and lye in a ditch of all I care". He couldn't help but crack a smile when he heard those words. Everything that had been previously ailing him had been forgotten and Richard was finally turning back to his old self.

It was Tuesday afternoon and the first patrol Robin had been on since the training simulation. Batman had been uncharacteristically distance since the disaster. Robin couldn't figure out whether it was because he was feeling guilty or because he was disappointed in Robin for not managing the situation in a better way. Robin shrugged away those dreadful thoughts and pushed them away to the back of his mind but still a shadow of doubt lingered in his mind.

Robin put on his black gloves and double checked whether he had enough batrangs before making his way down bat cave. Batman was already there with his imposing shadow leaning over the computer typing furiously.

"Your late" Batman growled, without even turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry I was busy with something else" Robin explained looking down at feet. Batman always somehow managed to make him feel like a three year with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Bruce on the other hand was different; he was like an absent father figure.

Batman finished on the computer and strode over to the Batmobile with his cape billowing after him. "Get in the car" he said opening the door.

Robin opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He quickly got in the car and waited for Batman. They drove out of the bat cave and made their way to where Scarecrow was reported to be holding 3 hostages for ransom. Batman ordered him to go and check out the perimeter while he disabled the bombs implanted around the warehouse.

Robin checkout out all the exits and keeping to the shadows. He noted to himself that were at least two guards posted at each exist. They carried guns and didn't seem to be paying attention to their surroundings; in other words they were common thugs for hire. Finishing his observations, he made his way to where Batman had left him. For a second he had thought he had seen a flash of red hair but dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. Robin arrived back to where Batman had dismissed him and found that he had already defused all of the bombs.

"What did you find, you were supposed to meet me back here 10 minutes ago" Batman snarled. Robin couldn't remember being given a time limit but kept his mouth shut he knew not to respond when Batman was in a mood.

"There are two common street thugs guarding at each exit, armed with guns" Robin said quietly.

"Good get out your weapons, I've already disabled all the bombs surrounding the warehouse" Batman said looking at Robin straight in the eye.

Robin took out his bo staff and prepared to storm the warehouse. As soon as they entered the warehouse it was filled with noise. Bullets were being fired; the hostages were screaming and the sound of the thugs' bodies hitting the floor unconscious filled the room. Robin thought everything was going great until one of the thugs managed to get a luck shot at his leg. He screamed in pain clutching the wound, falling to the ground. Pain shot down his leg but he managed to rise to his feet.

Robin continued on fighting and could spot Batman freeing the prisoners. Knowing he was alone in fighting the thugs, Robin grinded his teeth in pain. They were about overrun him when someone came to his rescue. Thinking it was Batman, he turned around to face him after he was finished with all the thugs in his range but saw someone else.

It was a girl. She had black feathered angel like wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades and fiery red hair. She was wearing a blood red top that didn't cover her stomach and matching skin tight shorts. She wore black combat boots and forearm protectors along with black finger-less gloves. She also wore a red domino mask, much like his own. She didn't seem to be more than 14yrs old.

The girl fought like a born fighter, taking down everyone who stood in her way with her black iron blade. Once she was finished she turned to face him.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked placing her blade into the sheath on her back that he hadn't seen before. She somehow managed to retract her wings into her back before holding out her hand. "My names Angel, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, the bullet only grazed me. My names Robin by the way thanks for helping me out" Robin said waving off his injury before shaking her hand.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are, but it's nice to meet the first ever kid hero" she said with a smile painted on her lips, "I would stick around but looks like you don't need any more help" and with that she flew off.

Robin turned around to see Batman tying Scarecrow up and the hostages' free running towards the door. Pain shot down his leg as he hobbled over to where Batman was standing.

"Hey Bats" Robin said wincing in pain.

Batman for some reason ignored him in favor of dragging Scarecrow to where the police were waiting. Robin continued to cringe in pain as he followed Batman around who was brushing off all his questions.

Not knowing what had pissed Batman off and didn't want to be on the receiving end when Batman finally exploded, Robin limped over to where the Batmobile was parked and sat in the car. He managed to find a first aid kit under his seat and was able to gently pull the bullet out of his thigh. Robin cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around it before he leaned back on his seat.

Robin thought about Angle the new hero he had encountered. He couldn't place his finger on it but something about her seemed familiar like he had met her before but he could quite remember where. His thoughts were cut short when Batman entered the car, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Hey Batman what's wrong?" Robin asked wondering what had gotten him so angry.

"We will talk about you performance or lack of there for when we get back to the bat cave" Batman barked at him.

Unsure of what he had done to displease Batman, Robin shrunk into his seat not knowing what to do or say. Was he angry with Robin because he got shot or was he angry with Richard because his grades had slipped from A plus's to an A minus? Mulling over this neither Robin nor Batman spoke a word during the whole tripe.

When they arrived back to the bat cave, Alfred immediately began to stitch Robins wound up while Batman stormed away. When Alfred finished patching up his wound Batman came to where Robin was siting.

"How did you manage to get yourself injured? I trained you better then to let some common street thug shot you. You couldn't even protect yourself and some civilian girl had to save you. You're meant to be saving others instead some stupid little girl playing dress up had to save you!" Batman yelled at Robin with his hand clenched into a fist.

"There were too many of them and their numbers overwhelmed me while you were off somewhere doing god knows what. We're supposed to be partners but how can we be when you're always running of to do your own thing. And that so called stupid civilian girl playing dress up managed to save me from getting hurt any further. She was trained if you didn't notice by the way she was fighting" Robin yelled back with a surge of anger.

"Well maybe if you payed more attention you wouldn't be in that position. Stop acting like a little kid and start acting like a hero because if you don't you're going to get yourself and everyone around you killed" Batman snarled. "Because of your performance tonight you're not going to patrol with me for the rest of the week," after saying that Batman walked of leaving Robin alone to his thoughts.

'Why can't I ever be good enough' Robin thought with a silent tear rolling down cheek.

 **Author's note – Sorry if Batman acts a little ooc I am planning to make him out to be like the Colonel in Enders Games. A bit rough around the edges but have their heart in the right place.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note – Please keep the review coming I really enjoy knowing what you think of my stories. If you think I can improve tell me how. Please also check out my other stories and tell me what you think of them. Barbara will be joining the story in the few chapters time. She will not be main character remember that story is focused on Richard and my OC character Clarissa. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review.**

Chapter 7

The next morning Richard woke up with red stained eyes and tear marks running down his cheek. He got into the shower hoping that it would make him forget everything that had happened since the training simulation particularly Batman's harsh words from last night. Every single time Richard thought everything was going okay something happened pushing him two steps back to the beginning of the line.

The shower helped a little but didn't get rid of the memories of last night's fight with Batman. Richard wished he could talk to Clarissa about everything that had been going on in his life but knew he couldn't without risking his identity as Robin. He needed to talk with someone who wouldn't judge him about his choices and just give him honest advice about what to do; between the fight with Batman, team shunning him and not being able to keep his promises to Barbara because of his responsibilities as Robin he just needed a break in his life.

Richard walked down the grand staircase silently as he thought about his troubles both as Robin and as Dick Grayson. Jack's words for some reasons continued to haunt him repeating over and over again in his head. Maybe it was because his parent's death's anniversary was coming up or all the stress he had been under recently but he couldn't get them out of his head.

'Maybe I should have died along with my parents I mean I am the reason why they died aren't I? If I didn't ask them to come to Gotham they probably would still be alive. And maybe both Bruce and Batman have finally released the big mistake they made by taking me in' Richard thought.

'Me dying wouldn't be such a big deal, I mean no one would miss me besides Clarissa and Alfred but they're both strong they'd get over it eventually' he contemplated over this thought for a few seconds, 'No, I won't become a coward, I won't run from my problems no matter how bad they become. My parents would be ashamed if they were still alive.'

As he thought about this he made walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and got out an apple and a milk carton. He poured the milk into a bowl and made himself breakfast before putting it into the microwave. Waiting for it to heat up Richard got out a spoon and began to hum a song under his breath not noticing Alfred standing at the corner of the room watching his every move.

Alfred was shocked to say the least when he heard the harmful words Batman had said to his ward. He raised both Robin and Batman and understood that what Batman was doing what he was because he was afraid that he would lose both Robin and Richard distancing himself to save him from getting hurt, but that didn't excuse his behaviour toward young Master Dick.

Despite Batman's good intentions, he was only creating a wedge between himself and his son. Distancing himself to protect himself from getting hurt was never the answer, instead he should be cherishing every moment they spent together. Before both Batman and Bruce realised it both Robin and Richard would be fully grown and every possibly an estranged men from Batman and Bruce.

Keeping these thoughts to himself, Alfred made his presence known, "Good morning Master Dick, I trust that you are fully healed from last night's encounter."

"Yea," Richard said wincing slightly in pain. To be told the truth he hadn't noticed the injury at all until he had come down to eat breakfast.

"Master Dick I am sorry on behalf of Master Bruce for say those words last night. While I am not responsible for the words that were spoken I want to say in my eye's you might be a hero, but you are human being first and fore most and no human can be perfect" and with that Alfred walked out the room.

Richard stared at Alfred's form, retreating out of the kitchen unable to take his eyes away. He just couldn't help but think of the words that Alfred had spoken. He wasn't perfect in any way, shape or form and it was nice to know someone realised instead of yelling at him. It was nice to know that someone that other than Clarissa still cared about him. With a little smile on his face, Richard turned around and began to eat his breakfast.

Alfred drove him to school that day and Clarissa was waiting from him at the gate. She had her backpack was slung over her shoulder and she was tapping her foot patiently.

"Hey!" Richard said running up to where Clarissa was standing.

"Hi! What's up? Did anything exciting happen last night" Clarissa said smiling brightly, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Nothing much but I managed to finish my English essay early if that counts" Richard chirped as they walked towards the main school building with a slight limp in his step.

"Of course that counts, I mean what's more exciting then finishing a 5 paged" Clarissa said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Ha, ha you're very funny" Richard laughed slightly and just like that all of his troubles from last night were forgotten just for a single moment.

"Well something tells me that you're not telling me the whole truth judging by the limp in your step" Clarissa said looking distastefully at his injured leg with her lips forming a frown.

"It's nothing; I just pulled a muscle while practicing a new routine for gymnastics" Richard brushing it of his bullet wound pretending it didn't hurt at all, while on the inside he was freaking out no one could find out he was Robin not even Clarissa, at least not until he got to know her a little better.

"Really because it doesn't look like nothing" Clarissa rolled up his grey school pants. His leg was wrapped in a bandaged from his knee to his mid shin by Alfred's master hands.

"Really it nothing just a muscle I'd pulled during practise" Richard said almost begging Clarissa to believe him.

Clarissa sighed in defeat, "Well if it starts to hurt too much promise me that you will go down to the nurse's office".

'Damn Richard and his adorable puppy eyes. They could probably get the most dangerous people out there to do anything he wanted them to do. The military should really rank that to be a weapon of mass destruction' Clarissa thought as she gave into Richards puppy dog stare.

Though Clarissa still had her doubts about the extent of Richards's injury she let the matter pass and changed the subject. She promised herself that she would keep an eye on her friend throughout the day making sure that he was okay.

The day went perfectly and no one bothered Richard at all. His English teacher was so impressed with his essay that he mentioned that he would receive full marks for it and was sure to get an A plus on his report card. To add on top of that his gunshot wound had played up only once and he only had to take one Panadol for the pain to go away.

As the school day ended on a great note Richard met up with Clarissa at the school gates, who was looking downcast at her shoes while sitting on the pavement.

"Hey Clarissa what's wrong, you don't look very traught" Richard said moving to comfort his friend. He hadn't known her for too long but it broke his heart seeing the girl who had managed to lighten up his world look so defeated.

"Nothing, it's just . . ." Clarissa mumbled trailing off, "It's just that my parents texted me saying that they're not going to be able to have dinner with me like we had planned tonight because a sudden meeting they have to attend apparently. And I know we've just moved to a new city and everything but can't they take some time out of their so busy schedules just to come to spend some time with me? And I realise that they work so hard so I have a better future but. . . "

"I get where you're coming from. It's like you know they love you and everything but they tend to forget about the important things like meetings, performances, award ceremonies" Richard said gentle. He understood where Clarissa was coming from, from personal experience.

"And what hurts more is the fact that I have 5 older brothers all who've graduated from Collage and exceling in each of their fields. This might sound stupid but it just makes me feel like I'm a failure in some way compare to them and that's why my parents don't really spend any time with me. That's why I try to act perfect in every way I can and try to get the best marks at school. You probably think I'm acting really dumb crying other this because there are people with really problems out there in the world" Clarissa said looking miserable with tears swelling up in her dull eyes.

"Not in a thousand years. You are the most brilliant, fantastic, awesome friend a guy can ask for. Don't every think you're a failure I mean do you know how fantastic you are. You managed to stop those guy's from beating me up after only knowing me for not even a full day and befriended the weird geeky kid not care about what anyone else thought of you" Richard said incredulously telling the absolute truth making Clarissa smile shyly.

"Thanks for the pep talk I really needed it." Clarissa murmured blushing bright pink "You know if you have nothing planned this afternoon why don't you come to the mall with me?"

"Sure I don't have anything planned but if something comes up I might have to cancel on you" Richard warned after mentally checking his schedule.

"Cool why don't we meet back here at 5pm" Clarissa said with a smiling holding her hand out.

"Deal!" Richard said shaking her hand.

They said their goodbyes quickly before walking off to their separate directions. Knowing that Alfred wasn't going to pick him up today and Bruce was probably still angry with him Richard headed off to Wayne Manor. Richard arrived at the Wayne Manor sweating badly to see Bruce standing in front of the door with his arm crossed.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long I've been waiting here for you to get here?" Bruce yelled transforming into his Batman persona.

Noting wanting to be yelled even more Richard just kept his mouth shut.

"Well I'm waiting what do you have to say for yourself? You know what, just go upstairs and get changed you're needed at the mountain for a mission" Batman snarled.

Richard ran as fast as he could up the stairs before locking himself up in his room and got out his phone to text Clarissa saying he couldn't meet her because of a unexpected family emergence. She responded say that it didn't matter and that could meet up some other time. Thanking god he got dressed into his Robin uniform before walking down to the Bat cave and before heading off to the nearest zeta beam.

Meanwhile downstairs Alfred was telling off Bruce.

"You're too hard on the young boy. He was late because I couldn't pick him up from school today and probably thought you were going to pick him up like the night of his gymnastics' performance which you forgot. I understand that you have responsibilities as both Batman and Bruce Wayne but you also have responsibilities as a father to that young Master Dick' Alfred said uncharacteristically angry. The British Butler was normally very even tempered and it certainly took a lot for him to get angry.

Before Bruce could say anything in response the man walked into the kitchen leaving Bruce to only gape after him.

'Maybe I have been too hard on him recently . . . ' Bruce thought feeling guilty before shrugging the emotion, 'no I'm doing this for his own good, he needs to learn that they are consequences for his actions.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note – Please review. If you have any story ideas please tell me. This chapter is set a few weeks after the Misplaced mission.**

Chapter 8

The first thing Robin heard when he entered the Mountain was a computerized voice announcing his name. Robin walked through the team's mission's room with his footsteps echoing bouncing from the walls with no one in sight. He was just about to go looking for Wally and everyone else when he heard laughter and voices singing Happy Birthday out of tune coming from the lounge. Wondering what the occasion was and hoping that the team had forgiven him for the training simulation disaster he strode over to the lounge area. Balloons were set up all around the room with streamers hanging down from the ceiling. The team was gathered around a table surrounding Wally singing Happy Birthday horribly out of tune, cheering and laughing together.

It was Wally's birthday party. Robin's mind went blank when he finished processing that thought.

'It's Wally's birthday and I didn't even remember. I was too caught up in my own world to remember my best friends' birthday. Well former best friend, seeing as Wally didn't invite me to the party, or talked to me since the last mission and was only to relay information needed to complete the mission' Robin thought bitterly.

Robin was leaning against the door frame when he was startled form his thoughts when the zeta beam announced Batman's arrival. Standing up straight trying not to look like a fool in front of his mentor and not wanting him to be disappointed in him; the team all rushed past him to the mission room waited for their debriefing.

Batman stood up straight with his face covered by his cowl. He was standing proudly with his face clear of all emotions, lacking his trademark playboy smile as Bruce Wayne playboy millionaire.

"Team," Batman said in a gravelly voice, "we had just received reports of an ice fortress flying around earth causing snow storms throughout the country. Your mission is simple; the team with the help of the Justice League you will be destroying the fortress. We need all hands on deck seeing as both Green Lanterns are off world at the moment. Wally you will be taken of the mission to transplant a heart to a girl in Seattle Hospital whose time is running out".

Robin was amazed at Batman's acting skills. How could the Dark Knight continue on as the fight they had, never happened?

"Fine" Wally huffed, glaring at Robin as though it was his fault for needing to transplant a heart to a dying girl. Once the mission debriefing was over Wally immediately speed of to complete his assignment and the rest of the team to the jet.

The mission was completed without a hitch and Wally returned from his own mission with an exciting tale to tell about how he saved the Queen of a country. Robin tried to seek out Wally after the mission wanting to congratulate him on his performance with a birthday present in his hand.

"Hey Wally I just wanted to say-"Robin started nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Wally sneered, "I mean shouldn't you be at home? You didn't get injured or anything so why are you here. Your presence isn't needed here and it isn't wanted either so I repeat why are you here. You didn't bother wishing me happy birthday probably deciding that you're too good to hang out with me so why are you here?"

Feeling uncharacteristically angry Wally continued to shout out abuse to Robin who stood their taking each blow, "It must hurt you so badly to know that your mentor you so want to be like chose me to do a solo mission. I mean that you were so willing to first let you parents dye and the team for the sake of your own goals it's a wonder that Batman is even willing to be your mentor knowing your history".

Realising that his former best friend was still angry at him over the training simulation and knowing Wally had crossed one to many lines, Robin muttered out a short reply "I just wanted to congratulate you on the mission and wish you happy birthday" Robin muttered quietly under Wally's intense glare before leaving the present he was on the nearby table and walking out of the room.

Robin stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he hastily left the room shocked that his best friend – former best friend was still angry at him for what had happened weeks ago. He rushed to the zeta beam, he didn't noticing that the rest of the team were standing outside of the room with their mouths handing open in shock. Robin typed up his destination on the computer setting instructions for the zeta beam to transport him to Gotham.

The team could only stare in shock as they watched Robins retreating form. Everyone was shocked by the words Wally had said to Robin and surprised to see that the youngest, most mysterious member of their team hadn't broke down crying, may lesser men would have. Not meaning to pry on their teammates personal affairs they couldn't help but over hear Wally's and Robin's short conversation.

While many members of the team were still angry at Robin, they realised that there were some lines that shouldn't be crossed even in an argument. Bringing up the memory of one's dead parents was a big line that shouldn't have been crossed no matter the circumstances. No one aside from Wally had been aware that Robin's parents had passed away and they couldn't help but wonder but why they hadn't been told?

'Poor Robin' Miss Martian thought with a hand on her mouth to stop her for crying out.

What other secrets was Robin keeping from them? To lose your parents at such a young age must be horrible. Despite team being no strangers to death they were extremely shocked to find out that Robins parents were dead. Who was looking after Robin? When had his parents died and how? All these thoughts raced through their heads as they tried to piece together what they actual knew about the youngest member of their team.

They knew that Robin was 13 years old and was Batman's protégé. They know he attends Gotham Academy and that he loves to pull pranks but was that all they know about him? They know that he has killer ninja skills and awesome hacking skills but what else? What did they truly know about their comrade?

Robin was their comrade and had always extended a helping hand when they needed help so why had never even bothered to ask him about his own life. The Young Justice team found themselves looking over their actions towards the youngest member of their team over the past few weeks since the training simulation. Robin had saved all of Earth; how could they be so shallow to be angry at him for doing his job as a hero? They all knew the risks that came with being a hero so why were they angry at him.

'It's because he betrayed you trust' a voice whispered at the back of their heads.

With these thoughts they each went their separate ways with the night's revelations echoing inside their heads.

 **Authors note – The chapter is slightly shorter than usual and I was going to add more to it but this seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. Please if you have any suggestions for the story tell me.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note – Sorry for the late update. I sometimes swear that my teachers at school are trying to kill us with so many Assessments. I have a History, Information Software Technology and a Health assessment all due next week. I mean seriously we have only two weeks left until term ends; can't they go easy on us?**

 **Sorry for the rant I had to get that out of my system. Please review if you have any ideas you want to share with me please tell me. If I can improve on anything pleases tell me. Please review.**

Chapter 9

Richard was plagued nightmares all night and woke up with dark circles under his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled down the marble staircase with his hair tousled and his red tie untied. He went into the kitchen making some breakfast.

Richards's thoughts wondered to what had happened last night; how could he have been so stupid? He as Robin had betrayed their trust by ordering them to their deaths. That was not something a few words and apologies could change. To make matters worse for some weird twisted reason both Batman and Bruce were angry at him. He had no idea what he had done to make both sides of his guardian so angry and frank he had no clue what to do. Barbara was mad at him for missing their annual movie night and he could only that she would eventually forgive him. Richard didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

Richard hadn't felt this confused since he saw his parents being murdered in cold blood.

The only thing that seemed to be his 'light in his moment of darkness' as his father had once said was Clarissa. He felt that she understood him better than anyone he knew; what it felt like to have an absent parent who seemed like nothing you did was good enough for them; though it sometimes felt like she was hiding this big dark secret that he wasn't allowed to know.

Richard finished eating his breakfast and started to wash up. Once he was finished he grabbed his blazer and went to get dressed. He snatched his bag from his study table chair and slung it over his shoulder. He was about to walk out the manor's door when he heard Alfred call out his name.

"Master Richard" Alfred called in his British accent.

Richard was just about to open the door when he heard Alfred's voice.

"Yes? You don't need to start the car up today, I'm walking and I've got plans today after school so don't wait up for me" Richard had his back turned to the man he considered his grandfather. With everything that had been going on recently; with his mentor and friends virtually abandoning him, he didn't want to look at another person close to his heart in fear that they would do the same.

"I just was inquiring whether you were okay after yesterday's argument with Master Bruce. I know you think that Master Bruce yelled at you because he was angry at you yesterday but he was only saying those things because he cares for you, unfortunately Master Bruce isn't always the best at displaying emotions. I hope that you can understand that" Alfred said before he walked away.

Richard paused for a minuet taking his time to process what Alfred said before opening the door. He could hear the butler's steps echoing through the manor when he left the Wayne Manor.

Richard arrived at Gotham academy with 10 minuets' to spare. He immediately spotted Clarissa leaning on one of the walls, ignorant of her surroundings instead focusing intensely on her phone. Her nose was scrunched up in annoyance as she tucked a piece of her scarlet red hair behind her ear.

Richard smile at the scene and started to walk over to Clarissa when someone blocked his path. He looked up and saw Barbara's anxious face starring back at him.

"Hey Dick, can we talk . . . in privet" Barbara asked shakily. Richard noted he palms were sweeting and her hands were sweeting for some reason.

"Yeah sure" Richard said confused. A small piece of hope started to bloom in his chest but he quickly dampened it not wanting to build himself up only to fall again.

Barbara led him into an empty classroom and silently shut the door behind her. Dick sat on one of the desks as he watched as his former best friend pace the length of the room rubbing her hands together.

"Look I sorry for what I said the other day and completely understand if you don't forgive me. I was so stupid to get angry over such a small thing and I really just want my best friend back. I'm really; really sorry and I can hope you can forgive me. You've been my best friend for years and I hope that you can forgive me" Barbara cried with tears welling up in her eyes.

Richard was to say the least was shocked. Yes, he was happy that Barbara was forgiving him but something didn't add up. Ignoring him for days then being reduced to crying was not normal. Richard had known Barbara for years and knew from experience that Barbara wasn't the apologising type.

"Yea of course, Babs I forgive you" Richard said still shocked "Babs you've been my best friend for years and anyways it was my fault in the first place. But Babs what brought this on? You've been ignoring me for days!"

"Nothing I just realised that I was wrong to get angry at something so small and that your friendship means more to me than my pride" Barbara said nervously.

Richard had his doubts about Barbara's apology. She wasn't acting like her normal cheerful self and for her to apologise was like the apocalypse had started. To add on top of that Barbara seemed nervous for some reason. Her palms were sweeting furiously and she wouldn't stop pacing. She kept on biting her lip and fiddling with her hands. Richard looked over Barbara's form critically not knowing what had riled her up so badly. He pushed away these thoughts and passed it of as just being nervous to talk to him after their big argument.

Richard felt sorry for Barbara as he watched tears form in her hazel brown eyes. He moved to hug her wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"Hey you've been my friend for ages and were the only one to see me as an actual person and not a charity case when Bruce first took me in. I am not going to stop being you best friend after one tiny argument" Dick whispered in his best friend's ear rubbing circles on her back as he whispered this.

"Sorry for all the drama" Barbara said as she pulled away from Dick wiping her tears.

"Any amount of drama is worth having my best friend back" Dick said smirking, "Now there's someone I want you to meet".

"Sure" Barbara said curiously with traces of tears still marking her face.

Richard checked his watched noting that they still had 5 minutes until they had to go to Homeroom before he guided Barbara to where he last saw Clarissa. He navigated through the sea of students masterfully before reaching the wall he last saw Clarissa leaning on.

Richard grabbed Barbara's arm and dragged her to where Clarissa stood. He tapped Clarissa on the shoulder twice startling her.

"Dick!" Clarissa exclaimed.

"That's me!" he said cheekily, "I want you to meet my best friend Barbara Gordan, Commissioner Gordan's daughter".

"Hi" Barbara squeaked giving Clarissa a small wave.

"Nice to meet; so do have any dirt on this little troll" Clarissa teased pointing at Richard, trying to ease up tension.

"Of course I do, little me tell you about the time that this guy over here thought it was a good idea to paint Bruce's brand new Lamborghini bright pink . . ." Barbara started to warm up to Clarissa and began to tell her new friend about Dick's most embarrassing moments.

As Barbara and Clarissa began to talk Richard starred at them with a soft smile painted on his lips. It was nice to know that one part of his life hadn't gone to hell.

"Hey girls I hate to interrupt your little mothers meeting but the bells about to go and I would hate to get you girls in trouble" Richard said smirking.

Clarissa frantically looked at her watch and Dick watched amused as her eyebrows disappeared in her hair line.

"Why didn't you tell us soon" she shouted. Richard just laughed at her expression.

Clarissa grabbed onto both Barbara's and Richards arms and dragged them to their Homeroom not wanting to be late. Richard and Barbara looked at each other before collapsing laughing.

The rest of the day went perfectly and Richard was on cloud nine all day long. It was nice to know that Barbara had forgiven him and he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

The day flew by and before they knew it the bell had rung alerting them that it was home time. Barbara, Richard and Clarissa stood together as everyone left to go home.

"Hey Clarissa you know how we were supposed to go to the mall yesterday. Well I don't have anything planned this afternoon so maybe we can go today. And seeing as Barbara's here why don't we all go together?" Richard rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sure why not? Do you want to come Bab's?" Clarissa had picked up Richards nickname for Barbara over the course of the day.

"Yea I don't have anything planned tonight, Dad's apparently working on a big case so he won't be back till dark" the girl in questioned answered.

They looked at each other before they fell in step with each other heading to the Gotham's mall.

Clarissa, Dick and Barbara spent hours laughing in each other's company. They went to all most every shop in the mall ranging from video arcades to plain old girls' clothing stores. Barbara had actually taken out her phone and took pictures of Dick looking half dead trailing after them with his arms filled with all the clothes Barbara and Clarissa had bought from underwears to jeans and t-shirts.

'Perfect blackmail material' she crackled mentally.

Realising that Barbara was taking pictures of him and planned to use it as blackmail after seeing the look painted on her face; Richard dropped the bags he was carrying and started to chase after her in mock anger.

"HEY!" he screamed, "YOU BETTER DELATE THOSE PICTURE, CAUSE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Barbara just let out a laugh scarily similar to Robins signature crackle. Clarissa just stood their shaking her head with her body shaking with laughter looking at the scene evolving in front of her.

The trip overall was a success but left Richard unable to feel his arms as a result of carrying all of the things Clarissa and Barbara had bought.

'They must have bought the entire mall' he thought tiredly.

The said their goodbye promising that they would each text each other later before walking off in their separated directions each happy with the day's outcomes.

Richard was only a couple blocks away from the Wayne Manor before he realised that someone was following him. Turning his head slightly to see who was following him, he saw Jack and his gang wearing an angry scowl on his face.

"Hey, charity case where yea think you're goin'" Jack yelled grabbing onto his shoulder painfully, "your little boy toy, whats' her name Clarissa isn't here to protect you scrawny behind today".

Richard turned around, "You can call me whatever the hell you want but don't insult Clarissa in front of me".

"So charity case has finally grown a pair, well it's about time" he laughing with his friends, "Well come at me bro, or are you all bite and not bark loser".

Richard not rising to the bait he simply turned around and walked away.

"Yo loser he asked something you something it's only nice that you respond, hasn't Brucie boy taught you any manners at all but then I suppose you being a gypcie and everything means you are a barbarian maybe that's incurable" one of Jack's goons said.

"Yea, but maybe we can beat that out of you to teach you to respect your betters."

Jacked pushed Richard causing him to stumble, tripping over his feet before falling to the ground. His tormenters goons surrounded him starring at him for just a moment before starting to kick him in the stomach. They took turned punching and kicking him while he lay on the ground helplessly unable to defend himself.

Blood gurgled in his mouth and he spit it out on the pure white snow that surrounded him. They spat on Richard's broken and bruised body before leaving him on the frozen cold ground with snow surrounding him.

Groaning, Richard slowly got up to his hands and knees spiting the blood that had been gurgling in his mouth. Richard sluggishly got to his feet dusting of the blood from his blazer. Deciding that there was no point wearing it seeing as it was soaking wet, Richard took the blazer of from his shoulders.

Richard took out the handkerchief that he kept always in his back pocket at Alfred insistence using it to wipe the blood from his nose dripping down to his chin. Having the handkerchief in his hand he began to limp back to Wayne Manor.

He quietly opened the door not wanting to alert Alfred of his presence.

'Why does my room have to be upstairs' he complained mentally as he stumbled like a drunkard to his room.

As soon as he got to his room he threw his shirt in the corner of his room and collapsed in pain on his bed. He feel into a painless sleep only after wondering why the hell couldn't he have one day go by without being beaten senseless both emotionally or physically.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note – Thanks for the reviews, this is my first ever fanfiction and I didn't really think it would receive so much attention. I apologize for the late update and now that school holidays have started I will update regularly.**

 **Please keep reviewing and reading this story.**

Chapter 10

The moon was high in the sky, shinning in all its glory lighting up the dark city of Gotham. The streets were littered with men, women and children alike each trying to survive in the harsh city. Many times they starve unable to feed themselves or would have to steal to keep themselves alive. What little innocence a child would possess while living on the streets wouldn't stay that way for long. You would have to be strong not only physically but in the mind as well to stay alive. Gotham was a place that was often described as living hell and most of the time that was true.

Robin thought about this as he made his way through the darkest streets of Gotham following Batman's shadow. It had been a week since Jack and his crew had cornered and beat up Richard and nothing really had changed. Both Batman and Bruce were still mad at him and the team's opinion of him hadn't really changed one bit since the training simulation disaster.

Batman had approached him out of the blue after not speaking to him for a week saying he needed to get into uniform and meet him in the Bat cave after he got changed. Once he arrived at the Bat cave Batman informed him that they were going on patrol and check out a lead about gang war starting in east Gotham. A small piece of hope started to blossom in Robin's chest, maybe Batman hadn't forgotten him, maybe Batman wouldn't replace him Robin had thought before he quickly crushed that small piece of hope. They jumped into the Batmobile together, and all hopes of starting a conversation and re-kindling their bond died as soon as Robin saw the look on Batman's face.

They drove around Gotham for about 4 hours stopping 3 robberies and 2 muggings at knife point. Batman and Robin arrived at an abandon warehouse where their Intel had told them that a fight was about to go down between two of the biggest gangs in the east end of Gotham. Most of the time the Dynamic Duo wouldn't butt in with matters between gangs, but Batman's informant had told the Dark Knight that one of the warring gangs had gotten their hands on a biological weapon in the form of a bomb and were planning to use it tonight. If the bomb exploded it would mean the death of thousands of civilians.

"Robin I want you to check the perimeter for any guards eliminates any threats you can see before reporting back to me. Try not to mess up like last time, do I make myself clear" Batman said icily.

Nodding silently, Robin turned on his heel and melted into the shadows. He made sure to double check the perimeter just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. Robin noted that there was a back entrance and had 3 guards surrounding all sides of the building. After observing the perimeter Robin waited for a second before starting his attack on the guards.

He crept up on the first guard hitting a pressure point on the guard's neck making him slump unconscious with a loud thud. At the sound of Guard 1's body falling to the ground Guard 2 turned around and spotted Robin. Guard 2 opened his mouth to say something but Robin quickly knocked him out with a hard blow to his head. He then silently walked up to Guard 3 who had a gun in his hand blissfully unaware of Robin's presence until the teenaged hero accidently stepped on a twig. The guard turned around startled, raising his gun about to shoot before Robin ran up to him in a blur with a speed that could rival that of a speedster's and punched the guard in the gut twice, then forcibly relived the man of his gun. He then elbowed the man in the face knocking Guard 3 unconscious. Robin then walked over calmly to the other side of the building and threw a bottle filled with sleeping gas in the direction of the guards; and then did the same thing to the other side. The guards immediately fell asleep as soon as they breathed in the gas. The 13 year old then dragged the guards by the collars of their shirts to a nearby tree and tied them up against it with some rope he found in his utility belt.

Satisfied with his work Robin dusted his hands before he walked back to the Batmobile were Batman was waiting. The Dark Knight had his hands clenched up in a fist and was pacing back and forth angrily.

"Where have you been? What took you so long?" Batman growled. Robin opened his mouth to speak but was quietened by Batman's voice. "Do you know how many people can be dead because you took so long doing such a simple job? Get beside me already we are going to start with a negotiation and if all else fails we are going to end this dispute with violence".

They barraged open the olden wood doors of the warehouse and entered a war zone. Robin had never seen a sight a horrific as this. Men from both sides were fighting armed with guns and crowbars. Blood was spilt against the cold, grey concrete floor with unconscious and dead bodies were lying everywhere. In the far right corner was a bomb which Robin assumed was filled with the biological weapon that his mentors intel had told him about.

Batman without a second glance walked inside the warehouse and began to fight with the other men throwing his plans out the window. Robin was petrified with fear as he looked upon the scene before his instincts kicked in.

'Shit! This is the most complicated bomb I've seen' Robin thought as he tried to defuse the explosive.

He forced himself to be calm knowing that freaking out wouldn't do anyone any good so he instead focused on the bomb. Sweat trickled down his face as he cut the first wire. He looked back to Batman who was taking down men form both gangs at ease but had his hands full.

'Well it looks like I won't be getting any help from him' he thought.

There was only 3 minutes left on the explosives timer and the poisons gas started to leak out of its containment. Not wanting to get poisoned Robin put on his gas mask and focused all his energy on defusing the bomb. With 15 seconds to spare Robin managed to defused bomb. He sighed happily and rubbed his arm against his fore head.

Robin turned around, relieved that the main threat had been eliminated to see Batman being overwhelmed. Without a moment of hesitation Robin leapt into action and began to fight the men Batman couldn't handle. His blood started to pump faster and his heart started to roar for blood. Robin's crystal blue eye's sharped behind his domino mask and he let out a crackle that turned that hearts of Gotham's vilest into stone. He lunged into the fight with all his might and taking down opponents all around him. He fell into a familiar rhythm, punch, punch, round house, block, and start again. Within 5 minutes the fight was over and barely a scratch was left on Robin's. He was exhausted, covered in blood and all the strength he felt while fighting was gone.

Robin starred horrified at what he had done. Blood was dripping from his hands and surrounding him were the blood stained bodies of those he was fighting only a minute ago. Not knowing what to do he turned to his mentor hoping that he would have some words of comfort but none were given.

Batman walked over to the defused bomb, grabbing it and walked back to the Batmobile. The Dark Knight drove the both of them back to the Bat cave in silence.

"Your performance today was less than satisfactory. You showed lack of restraint and almost killed 3 men. Because of your actions you are not going on patrol with me for the rest of the month and on any missions with the team until I say so. What hast been you problem recently? You haven't been following orders, you haven't been arriving on time to anything and have been acting like a spoilt rich brat" Batman yelled angrily. "I have recently been thinking about why I evened took you in, in the first place and if you continue behaving like this there will be consequences".

With that Batman left the cave with Robin starring dumb folded at the turn of events.

'Why was Batman acting like this? I mean I know around everyone else he acts like an unemotional bastard but I thought I was different. Would he really send me back to the orphanage if I somehow manage to piss him off again? The Batman and Bruce I know would never do that but how can I be certain anymore? ' Robin thought sadly.

Knowing there was not point sticking around in the cave and the manor seeing as Alfred was overseas visiting a sick relative, Robin grabbed his helmet and motorcycle and zoomed out of the cave. Probably breaking 20 speeding laws he sped over to Gotham's harbour.

When Bruce had first taken him in he had run away to Gotham Harbour just to think. It wasn't to say that Bruce had treated him badly back then but he didn't trust adults very much back then with the way he had been treated by child protection officials after his parent's deaths. When Jack had first started picking on him he had come to Gotham Harbour straight after school just to think and collect his thoughts. Gotham Harbour was a place where he didn't have to worry about his problems and a place where he could collect his thoughts.

Robin thought about this as he sat on the edge of a pier in the harbour. He could feel the cold early morning wind sweep through his hair and could see the sun slowly rising in the distance. The smell of salt water filled his senses and Robin couldn't help but be mesmerised by the morning's sunrise. Vibrant colours filled the sky sending out pulses of red, oranges and purple.

"Hey you're Robin the Boy Wonder right? What are you doing all the way out here?" Robin turned around to see Angel the hero that had saved his butt a couple of weeks ago.

"Just thinking. What about you? You don't seem like the girl that would spend their Saturday at the harbour without a good reason" Robin said.

"Same as you I guess, just needed somewhere I could hear myself think" she said as she sat down next to him. "Do you ever think that what you do is never going to be good enough for someone?"

"Yeah, more than you would think someone like me would" Robin said bitterly as he thought back to his problems with Batman and Bruce. They collapsed into silence and starred at the sunrise together. Angel and Robin stayed like that for hours watching the sun rise high lighting up the sky. The sight was truly magnificent and it was times like these that Robin learnt to forget about his problems and just let go.

 **Authors Note – How was that chapter – good or bad? Please tell me how it did. I'm not good at writing fight scenes and want your opinion on how it went. For those of you that think a villain is responsible for the teams and Batman's/Bruce's weird behaviour you're on the right track. Who do you guy's think is behind their behaviour, review and tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note – Thanks for the reviews! I swear that I was blushing when I read the reviews your guy's. Please keep the reviews coming and I have really appreciated the feedback you guys have given me.**

Chapter 10

"No! Tati, Mămică!" Richard mumbled frantically in his sleep. Sweat could be seen glistening on his bare chest as he screamed out for his parents desperately. Screaming and shaking hysterically Richard woke up, all too vividly recalling what his nightmare was about. Tears rolled down his face and his normally dazzling blue eyes were seen to be dull without life.

Though it had been 8 years since his parent's deaths, the pain was still fresh. During the first few months after his parent's murder he had often been haunted by nightmares about that night. The nightmares had slowly disappeared from his dreams when Bruce had taken him in as his ward, but since the training simulation disaster it was rare that he would get a good night's sleep without reliving that night.

Overcome with the sudden urge to vomit, Richard stumbled into the bathroom spewing up last night's dinner. He wiped his mouth on his arm as he leaned over the toilet making sure that he wasn't going to vomit again. Once the teenaged boy was finished he flushed the toilet sickened by the smell before a dizzy spell was cast upon him. Richard's shaky form walked over to the sink and he tightly gripped the cold surface trying to prevent him from falling to the ground. He splashed warm water on his face, and then lifted his face to see his reflection.

Heavy bags stood out on his deathly pale skin and tear marks stained his face. Richard tried to form a smile but it made him look as though he was crazy. Breathing heavily, he crumbled upon the marble floor of his bathroom floor into a sobbing mess. He curled up in a ball against the icy wall, clutching his face. Memories of his parents death flashed before his eyes as be continued to cry.

'Why couldn't I have been stronger? I was too weak to the guts to tell someone about Tony Zucco's threat. If had have the guts to tell someone, my parents might still be alive. If I was a better leader my friends and comrades might not have died in the training stimulation' Richard thought bitterly. 'I'm not going to be weak anymore. Today I'm going to school with a smile no matter how fake, plastered on my face and pretend that I don't have any problems. I will be strong and my problems are mine to solve'. With a determined shine in his eyes he wiped his tears away and walked into his room to get dressed.

.

.

.

Waving goodbye to Alfred, Richard watched as the limo faded away in the distance. Richard turned around, tightly clutching his backpack and starred at the unforgiving entrance of Gotham Academy. Jack and his gang of bullies smirked and yelled insults at him as he passed by. As they insulted the memory of his dead parents, Richard so badly wanted to punch them but he knew if he blew his cover, Batman would be seriously angry and would most likely throw him out on the streets judging by his mood lately. So instead he kept a cool head and just smiled at them sarcastically, almost taunting them to come insult him straight to his face.

"Hey, Dick we're over here!" Barbara called, waving her arms. Next to her stood Clarissa with her arms crossed over her chest

Richard jogged over and gave them both of the girls a flirtatious smirk, "Hey, beautiful ladies"

"Richard!" both the girls yelled out turning bright red.

"So what's with your up- beat attitude today?" Clarissa asked.

'Something's different about him today he seems to be happy but his eyes tell a different story' the emerald eyed girl thought to herself.

"Nothing really, I just woke up feeling really happy tody. You know what I mean?" Richard lied. His tongue burned as he uttered those words but instead of contradicting what he had said he plastered a fake smile on his face. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it no matter the consequences.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Richard continued to be smile and pretend that he was okay as though nothing was wrong. Barbara bought the lie without suspecting a thing, thinking that whatever had gotten him so down before was just him going through a faze. Clarissa on the other hand was slightly suspicious of Richard's behaviour. He wasn't acting like the heartbroken boy she had met after the gymnastics tournament. She could see despite all the smile's and jokes he threw her way; the happiness he showed didn't reach his eyes. Clarissa waved goodbye to Barbara and Richard anxious to get home.

.

.

.

Clarissa slammed the door shut behind her quietly entered her home. Only a couple of months ago it would have been filled with the happy giggles of her litter brother and the smell of her mother cooking dinner. Her mother would have walked over to her; saying hello, asking how her day was with gravy splattered on her frilly pink apron and smelling like whatever she would have been cooking. Clarissa would have said hello before brushing her mother off and running upstairs, deeming herself too 'cool' to spend time with her own flesh and blood. She would have only come down for dinner and listen to her father talk about his day. Probably thinking that whatever her father did for work was too boring she would just ignore him.

'I was so stupid back then. I should have spent time with my family instead of pushing them away' Clarissa thought to herself as she walked over to the kitchen and placed her bag down on a nearby chair before grabbing a can of coke out of the fridge.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would be and orphan and raising her younger brother by herself with death looming constantly over her shoulder.

3 months ago her new 'master' Deathstroke entered her life and everything had changed.

Apparently both Clarissa's father and Deathstroke were business buddies back in the day but their partnership had ended when her father stole 20 thousand dollars off him after a high profiled mercenary gig. After realising that Deathstroke would most likely come after him and kill everyone her father cared for, her father changed his name and gotten a hold of fake credentials. He had cleaned up his act; became a normal, everyday accountant, met her mother got married and had her and her brother.

Clarissa sat down on the leather sofa in front of the TV with a can of coke in her hand. She couldn't help but go back and revisit the day her life got so complicated. One day she was just a normal teenaged girl ignorant of the dangers of the world outside her safe little bubble and the next she was playing lackey to a murder, used to bring her new friend to a psychopath hoping to make him into his apprentice.

 **Flashback**

 _It was the deed of night and Clarissa was asleep when a loud explosion sounded waking her family from their sleep. In the rubble of where the door to their house once stood was the figure of the notorious mercenary and assassin Deathstroke. He was holding two twin swords shining in the moon light._

 _Her mother had been downstairs watching TV not wanting to wake her father when the breaking in happened. Clarissa's mother rushed to the door hoping to investigate what had happened, only to come face to face to a cold blooded killer. With a cunning smile he raised his sword and stabbed her mother straight in the heart killing her instantly. Some of her mothers blooded splattered onto his armour making him look all the more sinister._

 _Her father rushed down stairs still in his purple night gown wondering what was wrong. His emerald eye's widened in shock as he saw his wife's unmoving body lying on the floor and the figure towering over it. Clarissa stood behind him carrying her little brother, James in her arms frozen in fear as she saw her mother lying in a pool of her own blood._

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traditor" Deathstroke smirked as he carelessly shoved her mother's body aside with his foot. He laughed at the enraged look at her father's face. "Was that someone you cared about?"_

 _Her father growled at the mocking tone Deathstroke used and his eyes narrowed to slits as he saw his beloved's body carelessly shoved aside. With a furious scream her father grabbed a sword hanging on a nearby wall and charged at the man responsible for her mother's death._

 _"Clarissa, take your brother and run! Don't ever look back and don't ever stop running! I love both you and your brother so much! Don't ever forget that okay!" her dad yelled at her unable to look back, as he fought against Deathstroke. He knew wouldn't live to see the morning but if he bought some time for his children to run, they might live to see the morning and he would do everything in his power to make sure they would._

 _Clarissa nodded unable to say anything. She didn't know how her father knew that man but she would do everything in her power to protect her little brother. Before leaving she grabbed the gun her father had hid in the cushions of the sofa. Clutching her crying brother tightly against her chest, she ran out of her house, without looking back with her father's words echoing in her head._

 _A loud scream cut through the silence of the cold night air; shocking Clarissa causing her to stumble. The man responsible for her parents stood only a few metres away from her, his sword dripping in blood and specs of her parents blood splattered all over his armour. Clarissa scattered away in fear, her breath hitched as Deathstroke approached her and her brother. She whipped her gun in front of her and aimed it at the killer, with her finger pressed against the trigger. She shot a bullet into his thigh, glaring at him in defiance._

 _"You bitch!" he yelled in pain. With a blurred he grabbed Clarissa's arm and used it to flip her to the ground with her face pressed against the dirt. Deathstroke grabbed her hair, lifting her head from the ground. He positioned one of his swords against her neck, cutting her skin and drawing blood. "You're lucky, you know that girly? Normally I would kill you and the brat, right here and now but fortunately for you I have a job I need you to complete. You see I need an apprentice and I know someone who will fit the criterial perfectly but unfortunately he doesn't what the job. It will be your responsibility to make him come to me and accept his place at my side. Do you understand girl?"_

 _"I'll do whatever the hell you want me to just don't hurt my brother" Clarissa whimpered._

 _"Wonderful my dear! Just to make sure you will do as I say, I will insert a nanobot into your brother's blood stream that will kill him should you do not obey me" the man said._

 _'My parents are dead because of this monster. My brother is the only family have left on this Earth and I will do everything to make sure that he lives, even if it means I have to make a deal with the devil' she thought._

 _"Can I ask just one question" she asked timidly. Clarissa paused waiting for Deathstroke's approval at his nod she continued her question, "Just who is this person you want to be you apprentice?"_

 _"His name is Richard John Grayson also known as Robin, Batman's partner in fighting crime."_

 **Flashback end**

Clarissa had truly started to like Richard and didn't want him to become that monster's apprentice but she would do anything to protect her brother even if it meant betraying her new friend. Dick was a kind boy and held an air of innocence around him that sometimes made her questioned whether he was the same boy that went out every night to fight crime alongside one of the terrifying men alive. She felt bad for lying to the broken boy and for causing the pain he felt but she had done what she needed to do. That was at least what she told herself.

The communicator Deathstroke had given her a few days ago suddenly started to flash bright red breaking her train of thought. She scrambled to answer it knowing that if she stepped one toe out of line her brother might not be live much longer.

"Good job in injecting the mini justice league and Batman with the serum. Tomorrow I will provide you with another serum that causes the victim fall unconscious and suffer from hallucinations. You will slip it into Richard's drink and then bring him to me. If you do not complete this act the nanobot I placed inside your brother's bloodstream will detonate, killing him instantly" Deathstroke instructed Clarissa briskly.

Once the communicator turned off Clarissa sighed and leaned against the sofa.

 **Authors Note –**

 **Romanian to English –**

 **Tati – Daddy Mămică - Mum**

 **If I spelt Mum and Daddy wrong in Romanian I apologize.**

 **So how was that chapter? Did you like the twist at the end? What do you think of Clarissa now? Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note – Sorry for late update. I've been overloaded with homework and Naplan - a national test done to see what where your school stands across the country in starting this week. I also have my half-years come up in 2 weeks.**

 **I hope you guy's enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Chapter 12

The next morning came far too quickly for Clarissa's liking and she was dreading what the day awaited.

She waked over to the bathroom, dragging her feet slowly behind her unwilling to start the day. Clarissa got changed into her Gotham Academy school uniform and slashed water onto her face. The emerald eyed girl starred into her bathroom mirror and saw something inside herself that left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew what she had to do, betray Richard her friend, to make sure her brother would stay alive. Clarissa knew that any normal person would have told someone about someone about their problems but who could she tell? She could go and tell Bruce Wayne aka Batman but the most likely outcome would be that she would rescue Richard and send her off to jail. That would leave either her brother dead or him living in an orphanage.

The young girl broke out of her retrieve when heard her little brother calling for her. Wiping her face with a hand towel, she pasted a smile onto her face and went to answer her brother's calls. Clarissa walked into the lounge room to find her brother watching his favourite cartoon.

"Guess who?" Clarissa sung with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Clary!" Sammy, her beloved younger brother exclaimed as he grabbed her hands and moved them away from his eyes.

Clarissa only smile when she heard her brother's use of her nickname. It was something her dad had come up with when Sammy had been born. Sammy couldn't say Clarissa when he was younger her dad had come up with the 'Clary'.

"Come on Sammy, we had a big day ahead of us and you Mr, need to get ready" she said, picking Sammy up and placing him on her hip. She carried her brother to his room and placed him on his bed.

Clarissa threw open the wardrobe doors, "what do you want to wear today" she asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"You look like mummy when you do that" Sammy giggled as his sister stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her lips pressed together.

As soon as those words flew out of little Sammy's mouth, the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped at least 10 degrees. Sammy noticed this and started to babble about what he and his friends did at day-care hoping that it would distract his sister.

Now Sammy didn't know why his parents didn't see him every day anymore to give him kisses and cuddles but Clary said (and Clary was always right) that they had to go away for a while and that maybe someday he would see them again. He didn't talk too much about them anymore because whenever he did his big sister got sad. After mummy and daddy went on their trip they moved to a really big, lonely house.

There wasn't anyone to play with on their new street and he had to leave all his friends behind. Though they had moved away from their old house, he knew his was going to be okay as long as his sister was with him. The only thing that had begun to scare him a little was the old, wrinkly man with the eye patch that can to visit sometimes. Whenever that man spoke to his sister Clary, she seemed to be scared afterwards. She would hug him tightly and cry when she would have put him to sleep not knowing that he could hear her sobs. Sometimes he would also press this big red button that would make him hurt all Sammy knew something was wrong but didn't know what. All he knew that he would have to be good boy and help his sister in any way possible until everything was okay again.

Richard woke up with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks. Though he believed that the promise he made to himself was the best promise, Richard knew deep in his heart that the mask he had made would soon crumble and when it would there wouldn't be anyone to left to pick up the pieces.

Shaking his head, Richard went to clean himself up before bouncing down the white marble steps of Wayne Manor. He walked to the door and grabbed his red hoodie from the coat rack. He glanced back over his shoulder and spotted his phone with his earphones rapped around it lying on the coffee table in the living room. Richard quickly snatching it, he walked back to the front door and grab the doorknob, twisting it opening the door before letting himself through. He slammed the door behind him not even bothering to say goodbye to Bruce and Alfred.

He had no destination and decided to wonder the city for a bit. Somehow he ended up at the pier where he first met Angel. He sat down and let his legs dangle just above the water, letting his mind drift. Richard had been called many things in his life but the word dumb wasn't one of those words. He knew Angel and Clarissa were one and the same. Just as he knew Clarissa was hiding something. He wasn't able to pick up on it at first but after getting to know her, Richard knew she was hiding but just quiet put his finger on it.

The young vigilantly sat there for hours, just thinking and staring at the sparkling ocean lay out in front of hm. As time passed he starting to get hungry so he decided to visit the older dinner a few blocks down. He brushed his raven hair out of his eyes and placed his earbuds in his ears before cracking up the volume. He was listening to Valerie by Amy Winehouse and hummed to beat as his step gained a new bounce.

He was about to turn the corner when a hand shot out of an ally way and was clasped tightly over his mouth and was dragged into the darkness. Richard's kidnapper tied a rope against his ankles and hands, preventing him from running away. The young boy shifted his head to get a better view of his kidnapper and instantly regrated his decision to do so. A young teenager stood before him with scarlet hair and emerald eyes with black wings sprouting from her back. The girl was wearing a long sleeved leather jacket that stopped right above her stomach with a white tank top underneath and tight black skinny jeans hugging to her curves with black heeled boots.

As soon as Richard saw her, he knew who she was. His so-called kidnapper was Clarissa, also known as Angel the new vigilantly in town. Frozen in shock he stopped struggling, unable to process the fact that his new friend was kidnapping him. Clarissa lend forward and gently, almost as though she was afraid to break him placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for do this, but my brother will die if I don't carry out his orders. I hope that you will one day learn to forgive me" he could feel Clarissa's warm breathe against his skin as she whispered this in his ear. She pinched Richard's noise shut and opened his mouth before forcing him to drink a concoction.

Richard suddenly felt light headed and drowsy. As he fought valiantly against the drugs affects he was able to see a sad, hollow smile painted on his former friends face only just before darkness consumed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note –**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long but lately I've just been so busy. Since I last updated it was my birthday as well as my Grandma's, my Auntie's, my baby cousin's, my brother's as well as my friends Ashika's and Tiana's birthdays. I also had my half yearly exams going on around that time (thank god they're finally over). I am proud to announce that I achieved the 2** **nd** **highest mark in the class for my History exam and the 4** **th** **highest mark in the grade for my Maths exam.**

 **Again I am really sorry for not updating recently but please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave review.**

Chapter 13

When Robin woke up the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was lying on a cold, concrete floor. With a small, barely audible groan Robin shifted his body weight to his back hoping to get a better view of where he was being kept but sadly all he saw was darkness. Knowing that lying on the ground and waiting to be rescued was a pointless endeavor, he began to get to his feet when he heard footsteps.

"Hello boy, nice to see you're finally awake, I've hear many extraordinary things about you" said a humorous voice in the darkness.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Robin questioned in a frustrated voice. He had no idea where he was, why Clarissa had kidnapped him or what this guy wanted from him and with the week he had had; he was nearing the end of his rope.

"Well I'm saddened to know you don't recognize who I am. My name is Slade Wilson but you might know me as Deathstroke" said the newly named Deathstroke as he stepped into the light.

Deathstroke grabbed Robin's chin roughly and pulled him closer to himself, "And as for what I want dear boy that's simple, what I want is you. I've done my research on you Robin or would you rather to be called Richard. Orphaned at a young age, adopted by the owner of Wayne Enterprise Bruce Wayne or should I say Batman, do you want me to go on or do you get the idea."

"How did you get a hold of that information?" Robin snarled at Deathstroke viciously causing the man before him to laugh.

"Now why should I reveal all of my tricks at once" Deathstroke smirked as he saw Robin's glare harden. He motion for two of his henchmen to step into the light.

"Just tell me what you want. I mean you know who I am; you know who Batman is and probably could kill me here and get away without anyone knowing that you were responsible for my death so what do you what?" said Robin in an irritated tone.

"Well I want you to be my new apprentice, little bird" Deathstroke said as he grabbed Robin's face roughly, forcing the blue-eyed boy to look the mercenary in the eye.

"Why should I agree to become your partner? I've read the files Batman has on you and your nothing but a cold hearted killer-" Robin's voice was cut of before he could say anything else.

"As opposed to a warm hearted killer?" Slade said in a cruel tone, "I don't care if you want to be my apprentice. I always get want I want. I will break your wings little birdy, if that's what it takes to make you my apprentice."

Slade removed his hands from Robins face leaving dark bruises against the boy's pale skin.

"Take him to the holding cells, and break the his fingers and toes" the mercenary ordered.

As he watched his henchmen take Robin away a single thought ran through his head, 'soon that boy will me mine, and mine alone.'

 **Author's Note -** **Again sorry for not updating in so long. This chapters shorter that usually but I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Please review and please comment on any of my mistakes.**


End file.
